What a Good Girlfriend Does
by alex-halcyon
Summary: Ino was nothing if not a good girlfriend, letting Sai explore all his wants and desires... Ino x Sai smut one-shot. Just for fun!


**It just came into my head while I was writing a different Ino-centric one-shot. This is just smutty drabble.** **Canon-verse and after Sai and Ino become a couple. I think Sai would be very interested in exploring all the different ways to please his girlfriend..and Ino would be more than happy to let him explore those interests... ;) hehe.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ino had never given much thought to what her life might have been like if she wasn't a shinobi, but as she stood behind the counter of her families flower shop, giving shaky smiles to her departing customers and clutching at the counter as they left and the door closed, she was grateful for her career. If she wasn't a shinobi, she was sure that she never would have met Sai.

A low moan escaped her lips as Sai's tongue worked her. He was crouched on the floor, hidden by the shop counter from any prying eyes, his head beneath Ino's generous and deliberately worn skirt, his face between her legs.

Sai told Ino he wanted to experience many firsts with her, using his lack of normal social understanding as part-truth part-excuse to push the boundaries of their sexual relationship. Ino, of course, encouraged him to explore his needs and wants and desires. Today, Sai's desire was to push Ino into climax at her workplace.

His hands moved from her thighs to cupping her ass, and Ino stifled a gasp as his tongue licked the full length of her, before darting in and out of her as he buried is face at her heated core. Ino's eyes fluttered shut, before snapping back open as the bells at the door chimed, announcing the arrival of another customer.

Sakura walked into the flower shop with a generous smile and, as pleased as Ino was to see her friend, Sai wasn't stopping his pleasure of her and Ino was slowly losing her grip on be able to pretend everything was normal.

"Hey Ino-pig," Sakura said.

"Forehead," Ino said with a forced smile.

Sai drew one hand from her ass, his fingers trailing along her skin, and she fought to keep her eyes from widening with the sensation as he drew is finger along her seam until he reached the throbbing nub at the top and pressed lightly. Her legs twitched, and she felt Sai smile against her skin as he kissed the inside of her upper thigh. She hated how much she loved him teasing her like this.

"I need your help. We have to go shopping," Sakura told her. "I need a new dress. I have a date with Sasuke tonight, he's only here for a few days so I want to make a lasting impression."

Ino swallowed thickly as Sai's finger skilfully played with her, sending shooting pangs of desire into her lower abdomen.

"I can't leave the shop until my mum gets back in a few hours," Ino said, trying to keep her voice was wavering. "But I can help after that."

Sakura pouted, tapping her chin thoughtfully "What time will that be? The date's at 7."

Ino shrugged, biting the inside of her cheek as Sai's finger was replaced with his mouth and his finger drifted lower, teasingly slow. "About 3," she breathed.

"Great, I'll come back then. I have some stuff to do for Kakashi," she rolled her eyes. "He's worse than Lady Tsunade with paperwork. I swear without me and Shikamaru helping him, the village would collapse." Ino gave an obligatory laugh, trying to keep her focus on staying normal in front of Sakura, while Sai continued to rub her in small light, teasing circles. Sakura gave her a concerned frown. "Are you okay, Ino? You're looking a little flushed," she said.

Sai plunged his finger into her and Ino gripped the counter tightly, straining to keep emotion from her face. His tongue flicked her, making her legs tremble and his hand gripped her ass tighter.

"I'm fine," Ino said with some difficulty. "I need to go take some inventory out back," she cleared her throat. Sai slipped a second finger into her, withdrawing from her slowly and plunging so hard and deep into her that she jumped slightly and had to bite her lip hard from making a sound. "Sorry Sakura. Can you flip the sign on the door for me?"

Sakura gave her another frown, obviously concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm really good, Sakura," Ino said. It wasn't a lie, she was feeling so, so, so good.

Sakura nodded reluctantly. "Okay, if you're sure. I'll see you at 3?"

Ino gave a small nod. "Yep," she said.

Sai nipped at her with his teeth before he sucked, working his tongue all over her and speeding up the rate of his fingers.

"Bye Ino," Sakura waved, flipping the sign on the door to 'closed' and then leaving.

Ino gave a weak wave, and as soon as the door shut behind Sakura, she let out a moan of pleasure.

"Oh god, Sai," Ino moaned. Her body trembled with pleasure and desire. Sai's tongue flicked her clitoris again and Ino whimpered. Her legs felt so weak she could barely find the strength to stand, and they trembled more and more with every move that Sai made with his fingers and tongue.

Sai spanked her ass as hard as he could under her skirt and pressed his mouth more firm against her. He plunged his fingers in as deep as he could get them and Ino's body jolted.

"Sai, I'm going - I'm going to come," she whimpered.

Suddenly, Sai pulled away, leaving her on the edge of climax. He pulled his head out from under her skirt, and Ino looked down at him and cried out in protest.

He grinned at her, and pulled her down into his lap. She straddled him, and he brought her lips crashing to his. She could taste herself on his lips, and he shifted slightly under her, pulling her hips down to grind against him. A moan hitched in her throat as she felt how hard he was beneath her. She rocked her hips, grinding against him, wanting to feel that release but he gripped her forearms tightly, stopping her from moving.

"Please," Ino panted, looking at Sai. "I need you."

"I want to be inside you." Sai's voice was a rough growl, and through her haze of sex and desperation, Ino faintly thought that it was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard.

Her hands slipped down to his pants, unbuckling his belt while Sai kissed her neck. He thrust his hips up while she hastily pulled his pants and underwear down. Her hand gripped his hardness, and she relished in seeing his eyes flutter and hearing the moan in his throat. She positioned herself above him. She was dripping wet, and there was no teasing left for either of them.

Sai slipped easily into Ino, and they both let out a gasp as he entered her. He gripped her hips tightly, and pulled her further down to him, until they were crushed against each other and Ino rocked her hips, feeling like she was going to climax at any moment. Sai put a hand under Ino's shirt and slipped it quickly into her bra, pinching her erect nipple and Ino threw her head back and cried out in pleasure. She increased the speed of her rocking against him, and beneath her, Sai thrusted deeper into her.

"I can't - I'm going to come, Sai!"

Ino felt her climax explode within her, her entire body trembling and twitching with the force of it. She screamed in pleasure, all thought of anyone hearing her forgotten. Sai kept her pulled tightly against him, keeping her hips moving while his own climax built. His face in her chest, biting her breasts through her shirt, and Ino quickly felt a second climax coming within her as Sai hardened further inside her.

"Oh, fuck," Ino whimpered.

"Ino," Sai groaned her name.

Ino came again at almost the same time as Sai. Both of them clutching at each other as they sweated and trembled in each others arms. They sat together like that, holding each other and panting for a few moments longer.

Ino closed her eyes, feeling a sweeping wave of ecstasy and exhaustion come over her.

"God, Sai," she whispered. "You made me come twice."

He pulled back from her and grinned. "I think I know what I want to try next," he said. His usually pale skin was flushed red, and his eyes gleamed.

Ino gave an amused frown. "What's that?" She asked.

Sai pulled her face close to his and planted a kiss on her nose, before whispering in her ear. "I want to find out how many time I can make you come in one hour." He licked her ear. His breath was hot against her skin and Ino shivered. She felt a stab of desire in her.

Well, as a good girlfriend it was Ino's duty to encourage Sai to explore what he wanted. She bit her lip and grinned. She was a good girlfriend after all.


End file.
